1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device and a method for controlling a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems that are generally widespread such as wireless LANs represented by IEEE 802.11, wireless personal area networks (PANs) represented by Bluetooth (registered trademark), or cordless telephones use wireless frequency bands that are able to be used in a versatile manner referred to as industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) bands. Among the ISM bands, the 2.4 GHz band used by IEEE 802.11 and Bluetooth (registered trademark) is not only used by these wireless communication systems but also by microwave ovens. There is therefore a problem in that electromagnetic waves generated by a microwave oven interfere with wireless communication systems as disturbance waves and communication cannot be carried out in a stable manner.
Technology for avoiding interference from an interference source such as a microwave oven has been proposed in order to deal with this kind of problem (Japanese Patent No. 5351313, for example).